Speaking out
by Tearfeather
Summary: Hinata and Sakura have to find Naruto, who now is a missing nin. hinata tells herself to tell Naruto how she feels, but can she find the courage. especially with Neji doesn't want her to have any happiness...NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

_Finally speaking out_

Chapter one

Hinata laid alone on her bed, thinking about the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzamaki. "Why did he have to leave, leave of us, and me. Well, he never even thought about me, I should forget him right. But still." She looked down from her bed and could see Naruto's silly figure in her mind. It was right before a tear fell down her face when she heard a deep voice. "Alone again Hinata."

Hinata looked up and saw her cousin Neji looking at her from the doorway. "Oh, N-neji. When did y-you get here." She said, wiping her tear away. "Well," he starting, walking to her. "You seem more like the one that needs that question. You should be with your team." "But you…" she was cut short by Neji. "I am, my team is waiting for me outside. I needed to come here to tell your dad something."

He turned around and was about to walk out when he spoke again. "I'm feeling nice, here's some advice. Go after Naruto." "But Neji!" but just like he was suddenly there, he was suddenly gone. "Well, maybe he is right, but what can I do?" she thought about it all night, but never came up with a solution.

The next morning Hinata was assigned a mission. "Tsunade, what is it?" she asked as she hurried into the hokage's office. "Hinata, I need you to find Naruto, I believe you know him." Then out of nowhere, Tsunade winked, making Hinata blush. She almost couldn't believe it, she hadn't seen Naruto since he went in search of Sasuke after the chunin exam part three.

" You will have a partner with you, Sakura! Come on, you can come in now." Sakura soon came in from behind Hinata, scaring her. "Why her, not that she isn't bad, it's, never mind." _This is horrible, Naruto likes Sakura, if she comes, and he might try to go out with her and not me._ Thought Hinata. "Sakura will be going because she is Naruto's teammate. Are you okay with that Hinata? Hinata!" "Oh sorry, I wasn't listening for a second."

"Okay, well, you start today. Still okay Hinata-chan?" "Yes."

At a restaurant 

When Hinata and Sakura left the office, they decided to grab a bite to eat to talk about the mission. "So Hinata, are you ready. I hear Sasuke is going after his brother who is very dangerous. Naruto might be with him? Are you okay with that if it comes to it?" "Yes, I'll try to be strong." "You will be." Sakura smiled, so did Hinata.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" "Yes." Replied Sakura taking a bite of her food. "Well, uh, don't you think, that if N-naruto is with Sasuke, we can bring him back as well? Isn't he a missing nin?" "Yes, very smart. Why didn't I think of that." "Why are you j-jumpy about it? You love Sasuke, d-don't you?" "Well, not anymore." _Uh-oh! If she doesn't like Sasuke, she might like Naruto. _ Thought Hinata.

_At home (Hinata)_

"This stinks!" "What does?" Asked Hinata'sfather overhearing her in her room. "Oh, nothing." Once her father left, Hinata covered her head in her pillow and wanted to scream, but this was not her, not the way she acted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sakura and Hinata left early to find Naruto. You know Naruto, if he was left alone too long, who know what were happen!

They had been searching for hours bt could not find him. When they decided to start camp, it was a nice time for thm to talk and get to know each other.

"So, Hinata, how long HAVE you like Naruto?" "huh! I- I do-don't li-like Nar-naruto!" Sakra smirked as the fire crackle in front of them.

"Every one knows Hinata. Well, not kia, I think e likes you. But come on, how long." Hinata swallowed for a second before she answered.

"a lone time…" "How much?" "a lot…" sakura lauged. "I see. Why any way?"

Hinata swallowed again. No one asked her questions like this. "well, he's funny." "that can't be the only reason." "Why do you even want to kno-know?" "I wan to become yur friend, so I have o get to know you." Sakura smiled, so did Hinata.

"No one has ever said anything like that. Thanks. I want friends. But, I think he's cute. He also is nice to me." "Oh… he likes me and is nice, but annoying, how can you stand that!"

"It goes alone with the funny I like in him." Sakura smiled as Hinata was blushing. "your being more open. Why aren't you normally this open to people?"

"I don't know, I'm just shy." "like me when I was little." "Huh? Well, okay… I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep. Okay with you?" asked Hinata.

Sakura yawned and strenthe her arms. "Dido, I'm going to sleep to. Nigt."

In the middle of the night

Hinata was woken up by a crakle of leaves and footsteps. she asped. _Oh no! wait! I have to be strong, be brave. If I die, we might not find Naruto. _"Hey! who goes there!"

"Shh!" called a voice. It sounded familiar. Neji. Suddenly Neji came from the darkest and walked up tp Hinata. A gasped escaped her. "Ne-neji?" "Shut up main branch!"

"What is-is it y-you want N-neji?" "I'm here to ruin you!" "What do you mean. You said to go after Naruto." "Yeah, so I can find you nowhere near the village and kill you. With the help of destroying Naruto. You know, because yu love him."

"No! Be quiet! Don't lay a finger on him." "you are telling ME to be quiet. Our the one who should your yap." He said tapping her mouth and knocking her over. "Sakura!" called Hinata.

Sakura woke up with a start and noticed Neji. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and threw it at him. "Leave her alone!"

Neji dodged it and ran into the forest where he disappeared. "Th-th-anks Sa-sakura…" "What's wrong Hinata? You're shivering." "He- he –he…" "He what. Something about Neji?" Hinata fell onto the ground in tears.

"He's going to kill Naruto, then me!" Sakura gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What!" gasped Sakura. "Yes, I think he wants to because it would cause me to give my life since I love Naruto!" Hinata buried her face in her hands.

Sakura looked around to make sure Neji wasn't anywhere. Because she had heard a voice whispering. When she heard it again, she through a kunai I that direction!

It drove the listener out and in front view of Sakura and Hinata. It was Sasuke. Sakura smiled. _He might know where Naruto is! _

She ran over to him. "Hey, Sasuke, is Naruto with you?" "No." "Do you know where he is?" "Yes."

Hinata was worried, Sakura really wanted to find Naruto, something else to ruin her chance with him if she likes him now. _Well, it is our mission to find him, so of course she's acting like this._ She kept telling herself.

"Where is he then, why are YOU here?" asked Sakura. Her and Sasuke came over to the fire with Hinata. "he was with me, but when we got close to the village returning, he ran off in his own direction back, saying he had to see a girl. But he went in the wrong direction."

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't look that much for the dunce. Why do you even want to know?" "it's o-our mission. T-usade had us l-looking for h-him, y-you know, a mi-mission." Stuttered Hinata.

Sasuke glared at her. "I didn't know you were here."

She gasped. Was this good or bad. She didn't like the way he was glaring at her.

She looked away from him. He looked back at Sakura. "He said he was going to se a girl. I expected it too be you Sakura. But he talked about someone else. I don't remember her name. don't you like someone else, not me now?" "Yeah." (if you read my profile, you will know I'm a SakuXlee fan, so lets just say she likes lee in this fic, but he doesn't appear in this fic though)

Sasuke stayed with them and ate. He said he knew the direction Naruto went. So at dawn they would leave in that direction. Hinata was very worried about who it was Sakura liked._ Please not Naruto, please not Naruto_. She kept telling herself.

Next day

"Alright, if I remember, he went there." Said Sasuke, pointing in a direction. They traveled in this direction for a long time. But where they came too, was the sound country. It almost didn't seem they walked this far. But they did, wee they really going to go in the sound country…

a note: sorry it's short, please don't kill me. Sorry also if it took too long to update…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hinata gulped. "I'm not sure…" "Come on Hinata, you want to find Naruto don't you." Said Sakura, trying to cheer up Hinata so she'll go in as well.

"yes." "Then come on." Sakura led the way in. "okay, it's good this place isn't too big." She said.

They just stood there and looked around. When they heard a voice call out to them. "Hey you! What are doing here?" they looked over and saw the sand ninja siblings.

Temari was walking up to them. "You are introducing." Sakura was the one to talk to her. "I guess you can say, but we have a good reason for it." "and that would be what?"

Sakura pointed over to her team. "we are looking for Naruto." "Naruto, ahh yes. He was here. He's with Kankuro." Hinata twitched. _That crow sand ninja… why him._

Temari sowned them the way to Naruto and Kankuro. But when they got there, wherever they were, Naruto wasn't with them.

"Kankuro, where's the fool." Hinata frowned at her calling him that. "Oh, he left to get something to eat. Ramen, ramen, ramen! Man! Is there anything that kids thinks about but ramen. I hate kids."

"h-hey! Don't say t-that about N-naruto." Said Hinata. Kankuro was starting to walk up to her, but Temari stood in his way. "we don't have time to beat these konaha brats up."

Kankuro grunted and didn't go any further. Hinata sighed in relief. Temari and Kankuro left somewhere, Hinata and they didn't want to ask. Well, Sasuke just really didn't care. "If it's find with you, I'll head back to konaha." Said Sasuke.

Hinata and Sakura nodded. Then he left off back home. When suddenly a loud hyper voice was heard. "'m back! And I got the ramen!" Hinata and Sakura smiled and turned around to see Naruto. With ramen…

Hinata suddenly came up and hugges him. Causing Naruto to almost drop his food. "that was close. I still have the ramen. And, Hinata… why are you hugging me."

Hinata blushed and walked back to Sakura. "Why are you two here?" "We were looking for you, Tsunade wanted us too."

Naruto placed the food on a table (that magically appeared! No, not really, I just didn't mention it before. They were at a training ground and there was a table so the ninja could take a break and sit down.)

"Well, lets eat. I bought ramen for Tem and Kan, but they're gone, so they can be for you." Hinata and Sakura noddd.

Hinata was really happy. She got to Naruto before Neji did. But what would happen if he came out of nowhere and tried to attack?

Well, they ate, and had a conversation about what the sand village is like with Naruto. "It's nothing like konaha, I prefer konaha." Said Naruto taking the last bite of ramen of his.

He was about to put his chop sticks back in the bowl when two shruiken came out of nowhere and stuck them to the nearest building's wall. Every gasped and looked to the place the shuriken came from.

Naruto's hand was shaking and didn't look to see who threw the shuriken.

Hinata gasped and frowned. "oh no…Na" "NARUTO! Watch out!" yelled Sakura! As a kunai was heading for him, but also Hinata!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto jumped out of his seat and fell hard onto the ground! Hinata and Sakura ran over to him to see if he was okay, he only had a scratch across his face.

Hinata was still looking at who it was who threw it. She stood up and got into battle position. It was Neji. "well, your dodges are better Hinata." He said, walking to her.

Hinata for some reason couldn't find the nerve to attack, so Sakura ran up and kicked Neji in the gut! He was kicked back and he smashed into a tree.

"what happened Hinata. In the chunin exams you had courage."

"AHH!" yelled Hinata starting to run toward Neji, but Neji disappeared.

Naruto and Sakura ran up to Hinata. "what's going on?" asked Naruto. "um… w-well." "well, what?"

Hinata was putting two fingers together. "i-it's a long st-story. Y-you see. He still wants to k-kill me, and he said if h-he killed you, I might g-give in to h-him."

Hinata blushed because Naruto was so close to her. This was her chance!

"um… Naruto, can I ask you something?" "sure."

Hinata was starting to blush. "you see… I-i…you need to know… that I…um…" "Hinata, want me to tell him?" asked Sakuea. Hinata nodded.

"Naruto, Hinata loves you." Hinata shot her head up and blushed like a cherry.

"really Hinata, you do?" Hinata nodded. Naruto did his infamous big grin. "i… for a while… have been liking you as well." Sakura smiled. _Finally Hinata can have her man. I'm happy for you._ She thought.

"would you like to… go on a date with me?" asked Hinata.

**A/n:**

**No flames for the cliffhanger and the shortness. I'm a little evil today! Keep it touch. Oh, and if in your reviews you go crazy and say things about update soon, you will convience me too. I feel ad, so I update if you use drastic measures (like: ahhh! Update soon**!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/n: sorry abot a bunch of capilaztion problems. i don't have time to fix them, so sorry.**

Naruto's mouth was open in shock. She found the courage to… but, how could he break it too her he didn't like her.

What the heck, he'll give her a chance, sakura didn't love him and never will, so, he told himself to go for it. "alright!"

Hinata smiled with glee. "really! You will!" she was suddenly talking fast. when she noticed sakura and Naruto were looking at her weird, she blushed and went back to normal.

Hinata was blushing like crazy as Naruto went up to her and took hold of her hand. _Wow, he's acting…more mature…_thought sakura smiling.

When suddenly Naruto started jerking hinata's hand up and down. "lets go eat some RAMEN! HUH!" _nevermind_, thought Sakura with a sweatdrop.

Hinata closed her eyes and blushed. "o-of course." Naruto grined. _Eating ramen with a pretty girl!_ He thought as he set down and sighed. "so what's the deal with Neji?"

Hinata frowned. "well, he wants to k-kill me, and he I-is going to try and ki-kill you, so I might… might give in to him…" (I know, the same darn hold thing, very tacky, yes? But, it's late when I wrote this and the story just popped into my head. I'll try and make it better, it will get better when naruto and hinata go on their date)

Naruto nodded. "wow, that guy is a jerk." he chuckled. "so Hinata... where."

Hinata was still in shock that he wanted to go on a date with her. "I don't know. you are probably thinking rame right?" Naruto nodded, so predicable!

Hinata laughed. Sakura smiled. "At last something between you love birds happen!" She said smiling. Hinata and Naruto blushed. Even though Naruto didn't really like Hinata, or at least not yet.

_Hinata and Naruto's date_

Hinata and Naruto were at the ramen bar for the date, not much yes, but still, it was a date; Hinata thought.

Naruto was chowing down on the ramen even though he had ramen not too long before the date. Hinata laughed everytime he tried to talk with food in his mouth. Naruto was startig to like her laugh. Soft and nice. Hinata's hair was a little longer so she was more pretty.

Hinata didn't realy eat much since she ate not too long ago. "So Hinata, where do you want to go after this?" asked Naruto. Hinata blushed and looked around. "If i knew mre about this village, i could give an idea." She said. "Wow, you aren't stuttering like you normally do." Said Naruto smiling.

Hinata blushed. "Well, it's normally around people i'm not around much." She said.

"Well, i was thinking we could go somewhere you want to go." said Naruto moving his arm in circles. Sakura was watching and noticed how Naruto was acting more mature. "Well... this was a very good time for Hinata to ask him." she said smiling to herself.

"is there a park?" Asked Hinata. Naruto was thinking while twirling a ramen noodle handing out of his mouth, which caused Hinata to laugh. "There is one, but we have to stay away from the sand siblings." Replied Naruto.

"why?" asked Hinata. "they are in a bad mood. So if we see them we might want to get out of their way." Answered Naruto.

"alright." Said Hinata. "um.. Naruto?" "yes." "thank you... for saying yes."

Naruto smiled. "Of course!" he said putting a thumbs up to his forehead.

**next chapter: Hinata and Naruto go on a date at the park, and Sakura comes along to help Hinata says things that would be the best thing to say. you know, it's on TV all the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hinata and Naruto were walking through the park, but Hinata could tell Naruto was not enjoying it. Being the hyper boy he was, it was natural he didn't like just walking around. But Naruto stayed so he could be nice. Plus, he was starting to like Hinata more.

Even being the shy girl she was, he was finging out a lot about her and growing feelings for her.

Naruto sighed in boredom! Hinata frowned and put her hand to her ear. She then started fixing a little communicator, that Naruto didn't see.

Hinata then whispered into it. "Okay Sakura. Naruto is getting tired of this. What should id do?" then somewhere in hiding, but able to see Naruto and Hinata, sakura was talking to her with this communicator

"Umm… ask him why he is acting like this." "but I know already." "but if you ask, you will start a conversation." "Okay Sakura. Thanks."

Hinata turned who Naruto. "Umm… Naruto." "Yeah." "Why are acting like this, do you not like us walking in the park?"

Naruto sighed. "Yes. I'm just the kind of guy that likes to go and have some fun." "I see." Hinata was now whispering. "What will I do now Sakura?"

Sakura rubbed her chin. "Let me see… ask him where he would like to go. Naruto loves to do what he wants to do." "Okay. Naruto. What… what would you like to do?"

Naruto smiled. Lets all hope it's not eating ramen. "We could go spy on the sand sibs." "But don't you… that will be dangerous?" Naruto sighed. "You're right. But then what is there to do?"

Hinata smiled a bit. "We could go back home, our village has more things to do there." She said, and Naruto nodded. "Good. Great idea Hinata." Said Sakura. "Thanks."

Naruto heard Hinata say thanks. "Thanks about what?" "Oh… nothing." Blushed Hinata.

They packed up and were heading back home. But Hinata was worried that her cousin Neji would return. They traveled for a while and he never was seen. Maybe he gave up?

Hinata had a hard time think that night. She was thinking about Naruto… then Neji would appear again. She had a little sleep and dreamed about Naruto returning her feelings, and just as they were about to kiss, the sky went dark and Neji appeared. Then he held a dagger in the air and was about to kill them both with Hinata shot her head up in the air!

She was sweating hard from this intense dream. But she really woke up from a loud crack somewhere around her. She of course was too scared to go see what it was. So she curled up in her blanket, when suddenly she felt a arm around her.

She turned and saw Naruto. He was asleep though. He was so cute when he was asleep, but he was muttering her name.

She blushed… but then she heard the crack again, and a curse from a voice. As if he was angry that he made that noise.

Hinata was starting to try and wake Naruto, but someone jumped out in front of her and yelled her name! "AHHH!" her scream ran out through the path and woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Neji (of course). "You listen, and you listen good!" said Neji, all up in her face. "I know you think I have forgotten, but I haven't. I might as well take you out now." He said, grabbing out a kunai.

Hinata jumped to her feet and was ready to fight!

Neji threw the kunai at her, but she jumped over it and threw a gentle fist punch at Neji. He ducked and kicked her in the stomach. He went flying and smacked into a tree.

Neji was starting to walk over to her, but he was walking slowly. Taking his time. So she had time to throw some Shuriken. She gasped when they went right through him! "What!" she screamed when then suddenly from behind someone covered her mouth with their hands.

It was of course Neji. He then threw Hinata down onto the ground. And was about to strike when someone kicked him straight in the face! Sending him falling to the ground.

He fell to the ground hard and blacked out because his head fell on the large root of a tree. Hinata gasped happily. It was Naruto.

She stood up and ran to him and hugged him. "Thanks! I thought he was going to get me." Naruto started stroking her hair. "It's okay Hinata. I'm the hero who appears out of nowhere" Hinata giggled at that.

"What happened?" suddenly asked a sleepy, groggy voice. Hinata and Naruto turned around and saw Sakura coming up to them, rubbing her eye. "It was Neji." Said Hinata.

"Where!" screamed Sakura getting ready if he attacked.

Hinata pointed down at the unconscious Neji. Sakura jumped for a sec. "Is he dead?" "I don't think so." Replied Naruto, bending down to see him closely. But right then Neji leapt into the air and punched Naruto in the face!

Naruto skidded across the ground! "NARUTO!" screamed Hinata and Sakura as Naruto fell onto his back. But Naruto wouldn't get up.

Sakura, going as fast as she could, made some hand signs and three of her appeared. Neji went after the real Sakura, but she leapt up in the air and landed on the truck of the tree, and she started climbing it without her hands (remember the training kakashi did). Then her clones did as well.

Once all three were at the top, they jumped off the tree and all kicked Neji at all sides! Then going so fast even Neji couldn't tell who was the real one, Sakura stabbed his side with a kunai.

Hinata gasped as the sight, and decided while she fought Neji she would go check on Naruto. She hurried over and picked his head up. His nose was bleeding, and his eyes were opening. "Hinata? What about Neji?"

Hinata exhaled happily that Naruto was alright. "Sakura is taking care of him." Naruto immediately got up and ran over to help. But as he hurried over, Neji kicked him in the face with such speed he didn't expect it!

Naruto was kicked into the air, but luckily as he was falling, Hinata caught him.

"What are we going do? Sakura can't handle him forever. We need to fight him together." Said Hinata, starting to sweat from being nervous. Naruto suddenly placed his hand on her cheek.Causing her to blush badly.

"It's okay Hinata. We can do this." Said Naruto with his normal goofy grin.

Hinata was still for a minute, but then nodded. "Let's go."

The couple then ran over to help Sakura. Who was fighting Neji pretty good. Dodging blows, making blows. Then, while Neji wasn't paying attention, Hinata was about to attack! But Naruto had jumped out and was about to scream that he was here to save the day! Luckily though Hinata covered his mouth in time.

"Don't do that. Your give away our surprise attack!" Hinata whispered into his ear before letting him go. She didn't want to do it, but she had to.

"Okay!" he said, then made a hand sign and made also three clones. Hinata was still scared, and not sure she could do this. Shaking and starting to walk back. But something happened… it was! It was!

_To be continued…_

**a/n: you will just have to wait and see what happened. Hehe.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It really was what she thought it was… it was Naruto… and, he… he was kissing Hinata! They just stood there in the kiss. So they could fully embrace it. But it was broken by Neji being thrown over to them.

Once he got up and went to attack Hinata, but she jumped up and landed on his back. He fell to the ground, but easily knocked Hinata off and got up. But one of Naruto's clones came after him. It jumped onto Neji, but Neji stabbed it with a kunai and it disappeared.

Then out of nowhere Sakura came running up and stabbed him.

Neji was now wobbling from being stabbed two times and have so many attacks throw at him. So with some hand signs he was gone, but they heard him say: "I'll be Hinata."

Hinata sighed. They still didn't get him. He was going to return when he recovered for sure.

Sakura plopped her tired body onto the ground to rest. Naruto and Hinata also set down. They were close to the village. Maybe if Neji didn't attack until they got there, they could use help from the other ninja. They didn't want to kill him, but they wanted him away so he couldn't injure anyone.

_Couple of days later_

They reached the village soon, and once they did, Naruto came striding in and was cheering. "We're back!"

Hinata smiled, but she was a little sad. She kept remembering when Naruto kissed her, and she said nothing about it. She guessed it was time now to.

"Um.. Naruto." "Yes." Hinata was looking at the ground blushing. "Why did you kiss me before?" Naruto smiled. "Because I love you Hinata." Sakura laughed. It was weird to see Naruto to say something like that.

Hinata was smiling, but she was looking down at the ground when Naruto suddenly pulled her head up by clenching her jaw and pulling her head up.

The he kissed her. Sakura backed away so they could have some alone time. And it was a long time to e alone. They never departed. Until someone saw them. "HINATA!" cryed out a voice.

Hinata jumped in fright. She fell to the ground and blushed. "Why did you do that Kiba?" "Well… It's been a while since I seen you. I missed you." Naruto helped her up, and Sakura walked over.

Coming from behind Kiba was Shino. But, of coarse he didn't make any reaction.

"Lets all have lunch for a job well done." Said Kiba with a grin, then after came a bark from Akamaru. "alright." Smiled Hinata. "Hey, you're not stuttering anymore." Pointed out Kiba. "Yeah… your noticed." Said Hinata blushing and smiling.

"Well… come on guys. If we are going to have some lunch together…lets go!" yelled Naruto who was far away already. Everyone laughed.

**a/n: you may think it's finished. But no! we still have to have the climax with Neji, and more passionate kiss! Sorry it's short. This is a bad chapter I know. So no flames. I will be very surprised if I get any angels. But.. yeah. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the lunch dinner thing the group had started not long after. Naruto had…you guessed it. Ramen.

Sakura set with Kiba and Shino while Hinata and Naruto had a table to themselves. Kiba growled as he noticed Hinata laughing at Naruto. He was getting jealous.

Kiba was about to stand up when Sakura gabbed his coat's hood and pulled him back. "No boy." Akamaru barked and leapt out of Kiba's coat.

He walked over to Naruto and Hinata, wagging his tail. Hinata smiled and petted him. Naruto though runted. _The mutt's trying to take away Hinata from me._ Hinata could tell he wasn't happy and placed Akaamaru back down on the ground.

"What is it Naruto?" Naruto jumped up, almost not realizing he spoke to her. He blushed from embarrassment. "Nothing." He then walked over to her and held his arms around her, growling at Akamaru, who just turned around and leapt into Kiba's lap.

Hinata laughed. Naruto soon got off and went to finish his ramen. Sakura sighed happily. She loved to see them so happy. She felt happy for Hinata, and glad Naruto liked her and not her anymore.

Shino looked away. "love sick fools." Sakura glared at him and suddenly jumped up and attacked him. Angry what he was saying about her friends.

She, after a few minutes, got off of him and Shino now was all tied up. "Sorry." "Doesn't work bug sick boy. Hehe."

Hinata had noticed and smiled. While Naruto shrugged. He knew Sakura's wrath. Not pretty.

Naruto then looked away and kept on eating his ramen. "Are you okay?" asked Hinata, looking concern. "Nothing." Hinata rolled her eyes, still frowning. but she had to laugh a bit though.

Later

Naruto had walked Hinata home after the lunch. Kissing her again before the actual departure.

Once in her room, Hinata fell to the floor and was in lala land. Dreaming and think about Naruto kissing her. A dream, it just had to be.

Her dreams were not all that great though. She was having nightmares... of Neji. He was going to come back and finally finish the job. If she knew her cousin right, this would be his final fight, becuase he would want to get it over with. So one more battle.. most likely. If she lost her life.

But he could not be defeated. She would need the help of her friends. She didn't want her teamates to know what was going on. So it had to be just her, Sakura and Naruto. But he was so strong. How could they defeat him!

She shook her head in anger. So frustating! She didn't know what to do!

She sighed. She just had to stay on her toes. She just also hoped Naruto would be alright and stay on his gaurd, he probably wasn't smart enough to think about this closely. She knew Sakura would be alright though.

The thought of Naruto came back into her mind though and it was that, that finally drifted er to sleep.

Next day

Hinata knocked on Naruto's door so she could talk to him. She had to tale to him about Neji.

No one answered.

She kncoked on the door again, starting to pant with nervousness. How could she explain something like this to the crazy new boyfriend of hers.

No one answered.

She kncoked again, but she was starting to get impatient. But Naruto was proabably asleep. Getting ready to come answer. But wiat, why won't his parents answer then? Maybe they won't home. Maybe that meant neither was Naruto. But he had told her before he would be home all day the next day.

No one answered.

She knocked once again, sighing in frustaration. This had neer happen to her before. She was always shy and wouldn't get all mad or get wait over this. This was partly good becuase she wasn't so shy anymore. But it meant that she could turn... wait, nevermind! she told herse;f. She was getting off tomic.

No one answered.

She knocked once again, she hoped this was the last time. Hopefully it was a yes, becuase the door began to slowly open. But she gasped when the door opened all the way!

**A/n: it had been so long since i updated this becuase i forgot about it! silly me. hope you liked it. kind of boring though. but whatever. the climax is coming oh so ever closer. so keep reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Finally i Updated. This story is always in the back of my mine for some reason. I'm not sure. But i got new ideas and i can update more with it. isn't that great! I've been busy with my saku/lee fics. since all of them but a few are. But i wil try and update this more.**

**This chapter has a dedication. To my good friend Jacob (yes, a girl can have a friend who's a guy(sticks tounge out). Who's favorite character is Hinata, and this chapter, Hinata becomes her true great self! He doesn't go on ths site, so sadly, he might not know about this dedication.**

Speaking out

Chapter 11

Hinata backed away and sighed. She had not expected to see what she saw. It was only Tsunade. "Tsunade-san? Why are you here?" she asked. Tsunade yanwed and scratched her head. "I came to see if Naruto was here. He's not." Hinata frowned.

But suddenly Tsunade pulled Hinata in, jerking her like a doll. She slammed the door and pushed her onto the coach. "Hinata. I have a bad feeling."

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade sighed angrily. "It's Neji!"

Hinata gasped. "What about him?"

Tsunade looked around. "Well, I think he's done something to Naruto." Hinata rose her head on her motuh and gasped. "What..." Tsunade nodded. "I saw Naruto come inside, and I had to come see him becuase of a prank he pulled, and he was gone."

"But why do you think it's Neji who kidnapped him?" Asked Hinata, going pale. Tsunade set by Hinata. "Well, I don't know what he wants to do with you, so I can't answer. But I also saw him going to Naruto's house before me. That's why"

Hinata gasped. "That's it." She rose to her feet. "But where is he?" Asked Hinata, whispering. Tsunade heard and replied. "Oh, he's at the east gates." Hinata turned to Tsunade. "Why there?" Tsunade shrugged. "I'm not sure. I saw him there as I headed to Naruto's house. Well, soon after I saw him at Naruto's house."

Hinata smiled, but inside she was crying. Calling out to herself to go save Naruto. "Thanks." She muttered, before running out and going out to save the boy she loved, and her loved her back, Naruto.

---

Hinata was almost there when Sakura had appeared beside her. She stopped to tell her. Ever before Sakura had a chance to say hi or anything! Hinata breathed heavily as she finished. Sakura gasped and took Hinata's arm. "Then lets go!"

Now they both were hurrying to the east gate. But to their huge disappointment, Naruto was not there. Neither was Neji! Hinata frowned and was in tears. Before she could fall to the ground on her knees, something lifted her up by her neck!

When she opened her eyes she saw that it was Neji. She gaped for breath as her lungs were tigtening up. Neji didn't release his grasp of her neck. Until Sakura flung a kick at him!

He was forced to let go, but in lighting speed, struck his two fingers to Sakura's arm! Making her spit out blood and hold on tight ot her arm. "I'm really getting tired of this." Muttered Neji. Turning his gave to Hinata who was helping a struggling Sakura. "You been having a body gaurd this whole time! Why don't you fight yoru self!"

Hinata's eyes shot opened and stared at Neji. He had a point...

Sakura said she could manage now, and Hinata let go of her. Neji scowled as she began walking coser to him. She had to protect those who were precious. Sakura, her best frined, Naruto, the boy she loved. She couldn't let anything happen to them.

She pulled out a kunai and was on the attack. But Someone out of nowhere kicked Neji in the face and he fell to the ground. Hinata gasped! It was Naruto. He stared at her with proud eyes. "Don't worry Hinata. I'll protect you."

Hinata smiled, but her face became serious once more. "No Naruto." "Huh." muttered Naruto, looking at Hinata with confusion. So did Sakura.

Hinata grinted her teeth. "Let me take my brother on. I have seen the light. Do not worry." Hinata looked over at Neji. "Thanks to you." Neji growled. Naruto titled his head. "What do you mean Hinata?"

With a sling of her kunai, striking Neji in his arm, Hinata shot her head up! Byakugan activated and all! "My nindo! I need to fullfill it! I have realized that I can not stand by and watch all the time! No, not anymore!" Naruto stared at Hinata with a calm face._Hinata..._

Sakura's eyes widened._ Wow... Hinata. _Hinata looked over at Neji who pulled the kunai out and himself threw it at her!

Hinata jumped in the air and dodged it. Neji scowled and ran after her. He striked with his gentle fist jutsu! Hinata, doing the same. Arm coming after eachother. Trying their best to strike the chakra points. Neither one could touch the other.

Hinata could feel Neji growing weaker. She noticed (while still fighting) his wounded arm. She smiled, it was made by her. Red blood was gushing out of it. Making his arm grow more unmovable by the minute. This was her chance!

She rose her leg and kicked him hard in the chest! Sending him the air! Sakura took a kunai and once he was high above her, she took out a second kunai and held it out under it! Neji grunted as he twirled his body and kicked the kunai away! As going back over to grab it, she jumped her hands and kicked Neji hard! While throwing the other at him.

He grunted as this gave him a bloddy nose. While he was distracted with this, Hinata came running over. She threw a few shurikan, striking his back! He yelped in pain and twirled around.

He leapted into the air and landed on Hinata. With her arms protecting her, he had a kunai going deeper and deeper into the flesh in her arm! She grunted in pain, but did not dare to leave and run away from the fight.

Naruto gasped. He couldn't sit back and watch, he had to do something. He kicked off the ground and came to asist. Neji looked up and saw the knuckle head. He was trowing a punch. Naruto placed his hand onto Neji's fist and pushed down while being careful about Hinata under him. He then wrapped his fingers around Neji's fist and threw out his legs at Neji!

He pushed him right off of Hinata (this was like the move Sasuke made when the demon brothers attacked and he finished them off). Hinata smiled as she rose to her feet. Naruto kept staring at her wound. "Hinata, are you okay?" "It's okay Naruto. I can handle it." She said, looking over at Neji. Who was out cold (again...).

She sighed as she fell to her feet. "Okay, i'm a little tired." She said, grabbing a cloth in her kunai pouch and wrapped her wound on her arm. Sakura ran over to them. "Are you guys alright?" "Yeah." They both answered.

Sakura gasped when she noticed Hinata. "Did Neji do that?" Hinata replied by nodding.

Sakura grabbed her good arm and pulled her up. "Come one, this needs to go the hospital." Hinata smiled. "Okay."

----------------------------------

Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Sakura visited Hinata at the hospital. they were informed that she could leave the next day. But the wound was suvere. She would have to wear a cast like thing for quite sometimes. Naruto wanted to find Neji and cursed his head off while punching him to death.

Sakura had tried to calm him down, it was just a stab in Hinata's arm. Naruto calmed down a bit.

They entered her room. While greeted with smile from Hinata. "Hey." Naruto ran over to her and smiled since she was acting alright. "How do you feel?" asked Kiba "Fine." Said Hinata. "Accept when I move my bad arm kind of." She said, moving it up and down.

Shino didn't say anything. As usaul. Hinata smiled and waved at her quiet teamate. He didn't say anything.

Sakura walked over to her and set on her bed. "I'm worried about Neji. What if he comes and attacks you. The nurse said you won't be able to use that arm for atleast 2 weeks!" She said, obviuosly worried. "Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about me." She said smiling. But inside, she was worried, and wished her friends could help no matter what.

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: this is going to be a short chapter yah. sorry. I got the idea of a chapter that comes quick and I have to end this chapter pretty quick. So don't kill me.**

_Speaking out_

Chapter 12

Hinata was lonelly. Never was cared by her father. All she had was her teamates, friends and Naruto. But could she really go through this!

She was not brave. Only that one time. She was always scared. She didn't find courage, and couldn't find it no matter what.

Was she really right to be a ninja... this caused a dream to come into her mind that night...

* * *

Hinata laughed as she was in Naruto's arms. 

He was protecting her. Someway or another. But it never mattered.

But as she was there, she gasped when Naruto fell. Fell from her and to the death.

She looked over and saw Neji.

But then, in a flash she was dead.

* * *

Hinata woke up and was sweating from the dream. 

She wripped it away and sighed_. Why do I try? I'm not a ninja. No matter what happens. I care and heal. That's what I am_.

_later..._

"What!" gasped Naruto. Hinata looked up at him and frowned. She was smiling so brightly, until now. But she had told Naruto somethin.

"You can't go away for a year!" yelled Naruto. Hinata put her hands in front of him to calm him down. "It's okay Naruto. I'm just going to leave for a year, so I can train to be a medical ninja."

Naruto frowned and looked at the ground.

Hinata laughed and kissed him. Naruto immediantly blushed ,but gasped. She had not ever kissed him, he always kissed her.

"Whatever." he said. He put his hands in his pockets and walked off. Hinata gasped. "NARUTO!" she called.

Naruto only waved his hands.

Hinata was stuttering now. "Wh-where are you g-going!" she asked, trying to yell. "Not sure. Your leaving... what does it matter." he said, and he was gone.

Hinata stood there and fell to her knees. She stuffed her face in her hands and cryed. But she jumped in fright when there was a voice behind her.

"Come on Hinata-san." Hinata turned around and saw Sakura. She was going to accomany her at the school to be a medical ninja. Sakura was going to take this class too. But Hinata wanted to be ONLY a medical ninja, but Sakura was still gonna be a real ninja.

Hinata stood to her feet and walked with Sakura.

"whats wrong?" asked Sakura.

Hinata was once again in tears. Or almost. "It's Naruto. It think he dumped me becuase I'm leaving." she said while staring at the ground.

Sakura gasped and put her arm around her. "It's okay. If I know Know him, when you get back. Everything will be fine."

* * *

The train flew across the train track. Shaking everything inside. 

Hinata and Sakura shared a seat on the train. Sakura was asleep,while Hinata was wide awake.

It was night, but she could not sleep. Since she was bored, she decided to see how her arm was doing.

She had lost the cast now. It had a wraping. She stood up and, going as fast as she could, pulled out a kunai and threw it down the train hall with her bad arm!

Someone yelled! "Hey, watch it backthere!" the guy yelled. "sorry." muttered Hinata. She set back down. Her arm was doing well, but her throw was horrible. Her arm still needed to heal.

Hinata began to wonder what Naruto was doing. (he was sleeping and snoring) His thought brought her to breaking point in tears. She set there and cryed.

She then slightly felt a tap on her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around. Standing there was a beautiful young lady. Around the age of 16. She wore a long white, garden dress. She had long black hair. But what caught Hinata were her eyes. They were shining peral.

Hinata smiled. The girl smiled back. "Hello. Aren't you the one named Hinata?" she asked.

Hinata nodded. The girl held out her hand. As if she wanted Hinata to take it. "My name is Hiniya. Nice to meet you. Can you follow me please?"

Hinata stared at the girl. Just then whiping her tears away. "Why?" she asked.

Hiniya laughed. "You shall see." Hinata smiled. The girl's voice was like the wind. It went and came. But was calming.

"Sure.." muttered Hinata. She took Hiniya's hand and stood up.

Hinata followed Hiniya down the train corridor. In a quick secod the power went out. It was all dark, but then the light was back on. She was starting to shiver in fright as Hiniya dug her deeper into the cornors of the train. Where no one lied. No one set, empty seats.

It was dark back here. But then light grew back and Hiniya finally stopped.

She let go of Hinata's hand and set down on a seat. Gesturing Hinata to do the same. She did as she was told and stared at the pretty, yet mysterious Hiniya in front of her.

"So... what are you going to do?" asked Hinata.

Hiniya laughed, and grabbed some herbs and golden necklaces that were on the seat next to her.

She placed them on the the table. making a circle with the necklaces and putting the herbs in the middle. Then grabbed Hinata's hand and placed it on the herbs.

"I'm gonna give you fortune."

_To be continued..._

* * *

_Next chapter preview: As Hiniya closed her eyes, Hinata gasped when the necklaces rose in the air and circled around her hand. She looked around, no one was around. It was just her and Hiniya. But she was nonscared. She knew this fortune technique. But the strange part was, only Hyugga's can do it..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Speaking out_

_Chapter 13_

As Hiniya closed her eyes, Hinata gasped when the necklaces rose in the air and circled around her hand. She looked around, no one was around. It was just her and Hiniya. But she was nonscared. She knew this fortune technique. But the strange part was, only Hyugga's can do it...

Hinata looked at Hiniya, but she shed her and put her hands over her eyes. "Don't. It will mess up." Was all she said.

Inside Hiniya's and Hinata's mind, appeared a image. It was a smiling blonde boy Naruto. "Is this the guy you love?" asked Hiniya. Hinata shook her head. "Yes."

Hiniya frowned. "This is bad! Something unbarring will happen to you!" Hiniya said out loud.

Hinata immediately opened her eyes and stood up. The necklace fell down and all the frightening images Hiniya saw vanished.

Hinata started to try to escape. "You run from your future!" Hiniya called out.

Hinata indeed try to run away from her future. Naruto had left her, and something bad would happen to him. She had to reach Sakura. She wanted to be happy again!

Sakura was already awake when Hinata was back. Hinata breathed heavily. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked as she set up.

Hinata set down and whipped a confusing tear away. "I'm not really sure myself."

-

It was hours later when Hinata and Sakura reached the academy for becoming a medical ninja.

Sakura breathed in fresh air and happiness. "This is the dawn of a new life." Sakura looked over at Hinata, but she was starring at something. But whatever it was, it scurried away, right when her eyes met it's.

-

Sakura and Hinata found a hotel to stay in for the night. It was small, cozy and warm. There were two beds.

Sakura heaved her bed on hers, and helped Hinata with her bag. "A year in this hotel…it will surely be weird." Sakura muttered, as she went to the hotel lobby o get something to drink.

Hinata set on her bed/ She looked out a large window. Then outside was a balcony. Two chairs set on it.

Hinata loved the fresh air, so she walked out onto the balcony and watched the many villagers down below. She was 3 floors up.

The wind blew across her worried face. _I can't get that thing out of my mind._ She thought.

_Flashback_

Hinata looked at the land around her, until something caught her eye. Sakura was busy looking at other things. By a park, There was a strange, human like figure looking at Hinata. But when Hinata caught it's eyes, it scurried away.

_End flashback_

Hinata jumped when the door to the room opened. She spun around only to find Sakura. Sakura laughed. "You seem jumpy."

It was true, and Sakura and Hinata both knew it. Sakura herself was worried. "I'm worried Sakura." Muttered Hinata. Sakura just nodded. "So am I."


	14. Chapter 14

_Speaking out_

_Chapter 14_

The night breeze flowed in and ruffled hinata's hair. She waited for so

Chapter 14mething, she was waiting for something, as she set on the blcany of her room. She didn't know what it was, but it was something.

she set alone, but jumped when a noise behind her made her stand up. She brought out a kunai and mumbled. "Sakura?"

But the voice that came after, was not hers. "No...It's me."

Hinata smiled bigger then she ever have! Naruto!

Naruto burst out of the room and to her side. His hair was duty, and he looked tired. He took Hinata's hand in his. "I'm sorry for anything I have ever done to you!"

Hinata let the tears fell and dropped her head to Naruto's chest. "but you, what about Neji. what's going on at home?"

Naruto sighed. "I really don't know, since I followed you here, but I fear what will happen with Neji."

But suddenly there was a scream! It was Sakura!

sakura suddenly ran to Hinata nad Naruto, her arm bled badly. "It's Neji1 Run!"

Hinata gasped and stood still, froze in fear. But naruto stood in front of her, to protect. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Then Neji jumped out and threw out a kunai! Naruto grabbed it with his hand and threw it back at him!

Neji yowled and let it fly over his head and then threw a kick at Hinata! She cried out in pain as she was thrust to the poles on the balcony.

she heard Naruto cry out her name, but her eyes clouded with pain, blood seeped from a wound on her cheek.

Then she heard Naruto curse at Neji and began to tustle with him.

Hinata cursed at herslef for letting this happen to her again, so she ran top Naruto's side and easily pushed Neji off of him.

"You brat!" Neji screamed as he ran up to her! But Hinata dodged and tripped him with her leg!

He came crashing to the ground and he coughed out blood when Sakura threw a kunai down his stomach.

The three ninja stood over him with smirks, smiling.

Neji thrashed, but the kunai held him tightly in the ground. "May I be the one that ends this?" asked Hinata, and Naruto and Sakura both nodded.

So then she walked up tp Neji, and with all her might, pulled him up and pushed him so hard he began to fall, fall off the balcony and down!

"NO! IF I DIE, SO DO YOU!" Neji cursed, not letting this end. So he threw out his amr and grabbed Hinata's, and soon she was falling with him.

"HINATA!" cried out Naruto, as he gripped Hinata's wrist tightly. "I can barely hold on!" he gasped.

Hinata began to cry, she could stop. she knew what was about to come, so before she fell, she planted a kiss on Naruto's lip, and soon his grip feel from swept!

Then Hinata fell, down, down...down. Until the last thing she heard were Naruto's cries.

Then there was a bang, and neither Hinata nor Neji moved..., and Hinata's last words were, "Atleast...they all know now."

**The end**

* * *

**A/n: hey, listen up. This story is over, but if you REALLY want me to, i can amke a oneshot ending to them. But first we have to make a vote if we really want Hinata to have died or not. **

**If i get more yes, then she will have died, if more no, then i will make a oneshot showing what happens next.**


	15. Author's note: alive or dead

**_A/n: Due to the number of reviews saying hinata shouldn't die, I'll make a sequel._** **She'll live.**

woooooo

**_Ok, calm down calm down. yes, i'll do what the fans want. The sequel will be called:_**

**_Runing out of time_**

_Summary: Hinata has survived a near death experience with neji, but has found herself lost while Neji lives and finds his way back home. He feels bad for what he's done and now everyone believes Hinata dead becuase so did he. Naruto though doesn't believe it. He's going to find Hinata..or will she fall for someone else before its too late!_


End file.
